Everything's Changed
by DnAmy
Summary: After a near death experiance brings our favorite bad boy closer to or favorite bookworm, what kinds of troubles will they get into now? In the characters' POV. A/U. Rated M just in case.
1. Lost

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter One: Lost**

What an awfully fickle thing time is. It may seem to pass slowly, as if a year has gone by, but in truth, no more than a few hours has passed. There I was, limbs spread out like some flying squirrel with stale, red blood pouring from a wound in my head. All I could think about was the pungent smell, making me dizzier by the second. Where was I, and how long had I been here? A couple minutes? A few hours? Maybe several days. I didn't think anyone would come for me, try to help me. Why would they?

I had no more allies. No friends I could trust. Those nasty goonies would be ever so thankful to get rid of me. I should've just died. I should've given up, choked on my own vomit. It wouldn't have been hard. When you're near death anyway, it's not hard to make yourself die faster. That smell was driving me insane and I wanted to do anything to get away from that place. It was hot and sticky, yet wet and cold. Maybe a dementor or fifty were standing in the corner, since no happy thoughts could flow through my mind.

I couldn't think of all the things I had going for me. Before all this. I couldn't go back, now. To face all the people I'd sacrificed. To see all the glares, and evil eyes that would burn holes through me. I couldn't go back. I wasn't going back. But as far as I knew, I was dead. So it really didn't matter where I went. Yet, unwillingly, a voice broke through the tight barrier in my mind and screamed, "Get up! You've got to live, and you want to live!" No I didn't. The voice was lying. Why would I want to live? "Use you're arms! Stop the blood, do something!" No, I didn't want to do any of that. Just let me Die in Peace before I 'Rest in Peace'.

"Get up!" No. "GET UP!" Why should I? "Because you have a chance at greatness! You can always start anew, change your name, and get a new beginning. Run away. If you don't, you will die!" Maybe I wanted to die. "You don't want to die! I am you jackass, and I know better than you what you want!" Why are you cussing at me now? "You're being ignorant." I'd sighed, then I coughed; it hurt to breath. I bent my arm and tried to push up on it. I cried out in pain; fractured wrist. What now, annoying voice? I tried and I had failed. I use to never fail. "Try again." I pushed up on the other arm, no pain. The only problem was that I was unbalanced and ended up falling on my back. Smooth.

I took this as a chance to observe my new surroundings. I pushed the bloodstained hair from my face and looked around. A warehouse. Maybe a vault. There were rusty bars along the ceiling and some kind of foam was above it. To drown out the sound. It made me laugh to think this could be the basement of some muggle building. Laughing was a bad idea; I started coughing and blood came out this time. That stopped me laughing quickly. Why was I trying to live, again? I would die anyway. But that damned voice went on screaming at me again and so I tried sitting up. It took me maybe an hour, but finally I sat up. I could see more of the room now. I saw a door. Why did it have to be so far away? Why did I have to be so weak in this place I'd never been? I rested my arms on my knees and hung my head between them. I coughed again and watched the blood drip out of my mouth and onto the cold, concrete floor. "You need to get out." The voice rang, a little nicer this time. Maybe it was because I was trying. So if I gave up, it would yell again? I wanted to say something out loud, to see what my voice sounded like. I needed to hear a sound, any sound besides cries of pain.

It took me a long time to stand up. Maybe another hour or so. I was half bent over like a hunchback, my head started throbbing and I couldn't hear anything except the thumping sound in my ears. What was pleasure? I had forgotten. I had had lots of pleasure once. There was something that contributed to that pleasure, I couldn't think of the name. Oh yeah, girls. A long time ago, before all this, I guess you could say I was a big shot. I had all the girls I wanted. I'd had so much sex, the knobs and dents in my headboard were beyond magical repair. It's funny how different I am now. I'd never toss around women like that, now. I'm not so much into one night stands anymore. I like long-term relationships. I never thought I'd be much into love and things. Really, if you'd known me then, you'd think the same, too.

I started walking towards the door. I could barely see my vision was blurred so terribly, I was convinced I was half blind. I squinted, and walked, one foot after the other. Limping, really. Suddenly, I couldn't breath. It felt like a snake was constricting the air from my lungs. Squeezing, squeezing, squeezing… I gasped; my last attempt at getting a breath before I collapsed onto the floor. Had I been shot? I wouldn't have heard it since my ears were still pounding. But I don't think a muggle could have done that to me. And no wizard would use a gun.

I closed my eyes, preparing to die. Ready to visit my father in hell, though I wanted so much to see my mother in heaven. I was slowly drifting out of consciousness, and was only a minute away from being out cold, when I heard something. "It's him! We've found him!" They'd found me. "Get him on the stretcher; we need to get him out of here!" They were going to help me? I felt myself being levitated onto a stretcher. Someone with soft, cool hands pulled a nice blanket over me. The same voice I'd heard yelling earlier was now softer, quieter. It was a woman. "It's going to be alright, Draco. You're going to be just fine." So that was my name. I felt a hand on my cheek and then the girl gasped, having seen my head wound. Her hand was replaced with her lips as she kissed my cheek. "It's me, Hermione." Her name is familiar. Can she be trusted? I heard her stand up and walk away. "Let's get him out of here!" But were they too late?

_Questions to think about until next time: Will he be okay? Why did Hermione kiss him? Where was he, exactly? Who were the group of people that saved him? Who did that to him? What all is wrong with Draco? And where is he going to go now? _

Please review if you'd like. Criticism and all that is welcome, though no flamers please, thank you. A/N: In case you didn't notice, it's in Draco's point of view. It might be in a couple other people's point of view, occasionally, but mostly Draco. I think. I'd like to ask how long it took most of you to figure out who was narrating it. Like, if you thought it was Harry or something. Much love. 33 


	2. Found

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Two: found**

_Hermione's point of view._

There he was, lying on the hard ground, seemingly lifeless. I gave a small, barely audible whimper that only my neighbor and best friend, Riley heard. I tried barking an order, or just to say anything, but nothing came out. The multiple areas covered in blood were evidence of an attempted escape. The red halo around his head made him seem darkly angelic in some strange way. I watched as he was lifted up, slowly onto one of the stretchers. The blanket in my arms seemed so heavy now. "What heartless person did this to him?"

Riley put an arm around me and lay her head on my shoulder. "We found him. He's going to be alright." I nodded and stifled another cry as I looked at the wizards cleaning the large puddles of blood. "I told you that you fancied him." Riley added as an afterthought, smiling. I glared at her and stormed away from my so called friend. I walked over to where he was, but that was a bad idea. He looked so dreadful, so broken… the images still haunt me today. I unfolded the soft cashmere blanket I'd been carrying around and draped it over Draco's body, only his head was exposed. I kneeled beside him and tried reassuring him, though I couldn't even reassure myself.

I put my hand on his stubbly cheek and looked him over. I looked at his hair and noticed it was red. Too red. There was a large gash, maybe through the skull, where blood was flowing through. I gasped, and tears poured down my face. When I said his name, his eyes opened slightly, they were unfocused and it pained me to look at them. The usually bright, stormy grey-blue eyes that would soften even a diamond, now were dull, and filled with agony. I kissed his cheek, it's not like he would remember it later. His eyes closed again and for a second, one terrible second, I thought he'd died. "It's me, Hermione." My voice was shaking violently. Would he remember me? A medi-wizard pulled me away from him so they could help him breath.

It took a lot out of me to compose myself enough to tell everyone to get him out of there. I don't know how I ended up in control, I just did. Maybe because I had the strongest feelings for him of us all. Not special feelings, just… feelings. Riley came back to my side as we walked behind the stretcher carrying Draco. She held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. It helped a little, but the only hand that could make me feel better was his. Oh gods, why was I feeling like that? What made those feeling for him arise? Well, to make a long story short, we'd just about slept together, but he didn't want me to feel like I was the same as all those other whores he sleeps with, so he told me to get someone else, and that he was sorry he was the way he was.

We work together, and we're both assistants of the Minister… well we were. Everything's changed. Truth is, I don't even know who the minister is anymore. We're completely disconnected. Anyways, we talked a lot, and well, he's my best guy friend… since Harry and Ron are both dicks and went off and got themselves murdered. It is quite awful how they were killed- Ron was… ahem, dismembered, starting with his little member. And Harry's fingernails had been pulled out, then they Crucio'ed him for a few days. Then they ripped his little peter off too, made him eat 

it before they tortured him some more before they burned him to death. I used to cry about them, but I haven't in years. They just… faded away with the life I used to know.

I put my free hand on Draco's forehead, noticing the wound on his head was cleaner and tied with stitches. A medi-witch was struggling with a wound healing potion bottle, but finally got it open. She asked for someone to stop moving, and the stretcher became still. The witch coaxed Draco's mouth open and poured the liquid down. I recognized it right away; it would heal the wounds from the inside out. Everything would be fixed except the breaks and fractures that would be taken care of in the hospital in our town, Faebrook. Draco's eyes opened as he swallowed the drink. "That was disgusting." He stuck his tongue out to show his disgust. I couldn't help but smile; his voice was still just as sexy and silky as it has always been, but it was just a little quieter, a little weaker. "Draco?" I asked, moving my hand down to his cheek. "Are you feeling alright?" He strained to look up at me, and gave a small smile. "I guess I'm a little better, now." I blushed when he winked at me; it sure was good to have him back, no matter how arrogant and egotistical he was.

Riley rolled her eyes, and I let go of her hand. "We're going to make you all better alright? I promise." He bought a hand covered in dry blood from under the blanket and touched my hand that was resting on his cheek. "Who are you, again?" My mouth was suddenly dry and my voice was again, caught in my throat. WHAT!? I almost started crying but stopped when I saw him smile. "Only joking. That was good one though, wasn't it?" My mouth fell open and I heard Riley laugh beside me. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, IF YOU WEREN'T SO DREADFULLY INJURED, I WOULD KILL YOU!" He frowned and closed his eyes again. "I was joking, Hermione. I'm sorry." I realized how loud I'd yelled and grew beet red. But… the nerve of him! Didn't he know what I would go through if he didn't remember me? The worst part was that I couldn't even hit him.

I was quiet until we made it outside. Draco was put into the back of the ambulance for our town hospital and I rode with him. Once they closed the door, I rubbed my eyes. We were alone, so I supposed it would be a good time to explain things. I took a deep breath and looked at him, his eyes were closed. "Draco?" I said softly, relieved when his eyes slowly opened. "Yeah?" I took another deep breath before continuing. "Hon, you know you can't go back." Draco nodded slowly and he sighed, he seemed to be having difficulty breathing and I wanted all his pain to go away. "You'll have to stay with me… once you get out of the hospital. You don't have to stay long, if you don't want, it's just so that I can make sure you're okay."

He smiled and my heart melted into a puddle of goo. "That means I can spend time with you." I felt tears falling down my face, and I wiped them away. "Yeah, we can spend time with each other." I felt like he was the cancer patient son, and I was him mum. "Why are you crying, 'Mione?" For a moment I actually thought he said 'Mummy'. "I missed you, is all." He smiled again. "I missed you, too." I leaned over and pressed my lips gently to his. He started to kiss me back, and I wanted to pull away, before either of us got hurt, but I couldn't. I'd only kissed him once before. After he'd told me we couldn't sleep together. The night I'd fallen even harder for this 20 year old man.

I finally gained enough will power to pull away… okay; actually, I just couldn't breathe. But no one needs to know that. His eyes were still closed when I leaned back against the side of the vehicle. I decided it was safe to lick my lips; even though he's been lost for three days, he still tasted like heaven. I stopped before he noticed me, and cleared my throat. "Do you know what happened to you?" His eyes opened again, and he tried to hide his smug look. "It's coming back to me." He said, rubbing his chest. "I wonder if there are any bruises." He pulled the blanket down to his waist and pulled up his shirt. My eyes grew big and he started to poke the largest bruise. He cringed and his eyes flew shut. "Shit, ouch." There was a bruise that went across his entire chest, and up towards his collar bone. On his stomach, there were bruises here and there from receiving several blows.

I told him to pull his shirt back down and noticed he did all this with one hand. "What's wrong with your other hand, Draco?" He raised an eyebrow, but then a look of realization fell over him. "I fractured it. I made it worse when I was trying to get up." I frowned and wanted to give him a hug. I pulled the blanket back over him and he closed his eyes. I stroked his hair softly until he went to sleep. "Oh Draco Malfoy, what has the world done to you?"

Please review if you'd like. Opinions and all that nice junk are appreciated. 


	3. Hospital

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Three: Hospital**

_Draco's point of view._

Big and creamy. That's the only way I could describe the building I was now being carried into. I saw bright, flashing lights, and people running around, trying to get me to breathe right. Well what if I liked breathing like an old, morbidly obese hag who'd just run ten miles? I guess you shouldn't be able to hear me breathe when my mouth is closed and I'm perfectly calm. People kept asking me questions, then freaking out because they thought I was deaf or something. I just smiled and said calmly, "I'm not deaf." Even though I knew there were too busy to listen. I watched Hermione talking to the doctors and wiping tears from her face. Boy, did I hate seeing her cry. Especially when it was my fault.

That kiss in the ambulance had been… I don't know, different I suppose. I just hoped things wouldn't be weird for us now that we'd have to be living together. I scratched my arm and some scary lady with a big mole with a hair on it started cooing at me like I was a baby. Telling me how proud she was of me that I moved my arm… I wanted to tell her how proud of her I was that she was the first successful mental hospital escapee, but that would have been too mean. I noticed how close her face was to mine, and I about threw up. I blew a raspberry and smiled as she stepped away, stunned. I lifted my head a bit to see a big sign outside the window. It read: Faebrook General Hospital. The first place I've been in my new home town is the hospital. How snazzy.

Some guy with a beer belly started pulling me towards two big doors and I decided to put on a show. I closed my eyes tight and started waving my arms around blindly. "Where is my Hermione? HERMIONE?! Where are you? Where are they taking me? Help me? NO!!" the last part I screamed, and I smiled inwardly, proud of my work. I heard the frantic footsteps of workers running around, trying to find this Hermione person, and then the calm, unconcerned steps of Miss Granger. "You really are a card, you know that?" she whispered in my ear. "Try to behave and you'll have a present when we get home." I raised an eyebrow. "Yum, I like presents. Especially if it's sweet, and smooth, and has brown eyes."

"Sure, I'll get you a cat if you want." She giggled softly. "Wow, I'd thought you'd want something else." I needed serious help with my descriptive words. I heard her walking away and then snapped my eyes open. The whole staff was standing around, staring at me, no doubt waiting for another outburst. "What are you lazy bums standing around and staring for? I'm dying here!" that started them up again. The beer belly man pulled me through the doors now, and through a white hallway with doors. I felt famous; I had my own little entourage following me, and people put up with my tantrums. Faebrook might not be so bad. The next thing I knew, I was on an elevator. I looked to see what floor we were going on, and the belly man pressed number 9. I hate elevators. The damn muggle contraption. So unstable, hooked up to a couple of thin ass wires that hold about 4 lbs normally and could easily be blasted in half by a 6 year old witch by accident. I hate them.

When the death ride was over, they bought me out into a hallway with burgundy carpeted floor and tan walls. There were only about ten doors in this hallway, and they all had numbers on them. The people bought me into 

room number 905. It was a large room with the same walls and floor as the hallway, but there was a bed, a bathroom, and plenty of moving pictures with flowers and such on them. Joy. Flowers. There were seats in the far corner for visitors to sit it. Like I'd have any visitors. The medi-people threw me onto my bed and left all except for the pot belly guy. "A nurse will be in soon to fix you up will all the slings and casts you need, okay?" I waved my hand like a Prima Donna and he walked out. For about ten minutes, I stared at the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at the flowers like they would rape me any chance they got. I was even considering going to sleep when the door opened and a woman walked in. She waved her fingers at me and I waved my fingers back. Wrong hand, jackass! I waved at her with my fractured hand and a yelp of pain escaped my mouth.

Woman shook her head, and smiled. Woman was a goddess. Woman was… Hermione? I didn't recognize her with her hair pulled up in a high bun, strands of hair escaping the ponytail, and falling loosely in front of her face. She was wearing the tightest of tight shirts that looked like the top of a one piece bathing suit. She had light blue leggings on and a pink, over the shoulder bag with the letters _H.G._ under larger letters that spelled out, _Faebrook Ballet. _Hermione walked over to my bed and knelt down beside it. "I'll be back to pick you up, later. I have ballet practice until late, but I'll be back before you miss me." Yay, I was an out-patient! I think. "I miss you already, though." I said, running the fingers of my good hand down her arm draped across my torso. She shivered, and it turned me on. "After Olga leaves here, go to sleep." Olga didn't sound like a nice name. Please don't let her be my nurse. "Who's Olga?" Please… "Your nurse." Fuck. I sighed and ran my fingers up her arm. "But I wanted you to be my nurse."

Hermione shivered again, and I wanted her to stay in that room, in that bed, with me in her. She laughed quietly and pulled her arm away. "I'm a ballerina, Draco. Not a medi-witch." She kissed my cheek and stood up. "That's all I get?" I asked, giving her puppy-eyes. She can't resist my puppy-eyes. She rolled her eyes and bent over, her lips a mere inch from mine. "I don't think we should take part in any activities that might lead to a sexual encounter." She whispered, her lips barely grazing mine for a moment as she spoke. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door, but before walking out, she looked at me over her shoulder and said just loud enough for me to hear, "See you at eight."

I was busy trying to tame the hard on growing in my pants by thinking of ugly people when I heard the door fly open. My hard on went right down. "I am 'ere to fix you up, 'retty boy!" Internal Screaming. Ugly alert. Flee, flee. Must evacuate premises. I should have just died.

Reviews are highly appreciated. You guys are all so great. Much love. 33 


	4. Ballet

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Four: Ballet**

_Hermione's point of view._

After I left the hospital, all I had to do was walk down the street to ballet class. It was rainy outside, and my umbrella protected my perfectly crafted hair from being destroyed. I was a little distracted on my way to the class; I wasn't dancing around like I usually did. It was because of him, he seemed to be all I could think about these days, however strange our relationship was. I was surprised to find that when he said he'd hoped I was his nurse, I had started wishing the same thing. All I wanted to do was hold his hand. Even if we couldn't be _together_ we could still be together. I started to wish I'd skived off on ballet class. What a silly thing to wish. I love ballet. I was one of the best Pointe dancers in the country, and the best in town. Well, besides our teachers, but most of them are fifty something and they haven't danced in years.

Once I was inside the studio, there were only a few other girls in the room, some at the barre, stretching, some practicing walking around in their Pointe shoes. I walked to the corner and pulled my shoes out of my bag. I took my regular shoes off and began strapping the silky ribbons up my leg. I stood up and did a couple plies, some Pointe demi's. I gracefully slid into a Chinese split, stretching my arms out as far as they would go forward, my head touching the floor. I quickly sat up when I heard Madam Bouleicout tap her cane three times. All of us ballerinas glided over to stand before her, preparing ourselves for her criticizing words. I stood in perfect posture, looking at the wall ahead. I stood still on the tips of my shoes, careful to keep perfect balance. I heard someone fall, they lost their balance. I didn't dare turn to look. I wanted to shake my head; it was so obvious what madam was going to say.

Weak ankles. "Weak ankles!" she said, hitting the girl's ankles with her cane.

Weak knees. "Weak knees!" this time, she smacked the girl's knees.

Awful turnout. "Awful turnout!" she hit the girl's hips.

Weak abs. "Weak abdomen!" this time she hit the girls stomach, you could hear her trying to stifle a cry.

Dreadful dancer. "Dreadful dancer." She said, hitting the girl's feet. "You do not deserve to wear the Pointe shoes! Take them off and go put on slippers. You are at the barre today." I could hear the girl throwing her shoes across the floor and stomp over to the slipper basket. "Oh, bad temper." Madam said, only with a twinge of humor in her voice. The ballerina's giggled; we were expected to.

After that, no one fell. A few girls were called fat, a few more were told to invest in a diet called, anorexia. Another was told to invest in bulimia. I kept looking straight ahead. I only realized who was beside me when madam was speaking to her. "Riley, you are a very pretty girl. You are catching up to Miss Granger, here. Soon you will be able to do a duet." We both smiled; we'd always asked for a duet together, and we'd soon be getting one. She stepped on to me, the last in line. She tapped various areas of my body, checking for fat, cellulite, anything to criticize. She 

found nothing. "You have a future in professional dance, Hermione. But, in your eyes there is worry. Please do not let that affect your performance." I nodded, wondering how she knew I was worrying. After our examinations, we set off to practice with a partner. Guess who mine was?

"So how was your alone time with Mister sexy?" Riley asked as we did aresquebes in unison. I rolled my eyes as we slid into our split. "I was only alone with him for a couple of minutes. Nothing happened. I just kissed him on the cheek, and that was it. I supposed I teased him a bit, but it was nothing." Riley raised her eyebrow at me, and I sighed, hoping she wouldn't ask how I teased him. "What exactly did you do?" I did a grand jete in an attempt to get away from her, but she followed suit, and there she was, hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. "Well, I just got really close to him and acted like I was kissing him, but didn't and then I left." She shook he head at me and smiled. "Only you would do that to someone who almost died." I gracefully fell to the floor and lay out on my back. "Don't remind me, I'm still a little shaken up. I mean, I didn't want to leave him." Riley frowned and plied down to be closer to me. "Do not let your worries affect your représentation." I rolled my eyes at her and sat up. "Don't you get all français on me, mes caca la tête amie." Riley's mouth dropped open. "I am _not_ a poop head!" A few girls turned to look at her and started giggling. She glared at me and turned on her toes, only to be facing me again. "Damn-it, I'm awful at these damn turns!"

During the remainder of class, we danced to a song by Beethoven, and rehearsed for our Swan Lake dance. At the end of class Riley and I sat behind the studio, Riley rolled up a big joint and lit it up. "You want a hit?" she asked, after taking a big suck on the drug. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good." She shrugged and took another suck. "So tell me more about Mister Sexy. All about him. What's he like in bed?" I sighed. Why did she have to talk about him? "I haven't slept with him, Riley. I've told you that, like a million and ten times." She smiled a baked looking smile and laid a hand on my shoulder. "You want to though, don't you? Have you seen his dick, yet?" sometimes she made me so mad when she was high. "RILEY! Just, shut up. I haven't done anything with him, end of story, goodbye, the end!" I got up and she muttered, "Don't get your knickers in a knot." I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and started walking back to the hospital. "I'll see you tomorrow, Riles. Don't get pregnant." It was a thing we did. "Don't get married." She called after me. Wow, this was the first time in a few weeks I hadn't gotten high with her. I hope she wasn't upset.

Someone has issuesss. well, that's a little bit of info on Hermione in this story. Review if you'd like. i know I'd like. It makes me better. 


	5. Home

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Five: Home**

_Draco's point of view._

It seemed like forever before she got back. I had already been tortured and fallen asleep and waken up and fallen back to sleep by the time she got there. Thanks to Olga, I'd been diagnosed with four broken ribs, my wrist was fractured in thirteen places, my ankle was sprained, and my kneecap was busted. My shoulder had been out of place, and Olga had popped it back in. I had had a concussion, but it was already healing. My eyes were temporarily distorted, and I had severe pneumonia. There were two holes in my lungs, and internal bleeding that would have killed me in the next thirty-six hours.

I had a cast on my wrist, a cloth wrap around my head, shoulder, and ankle. There was a knee brace on my left knee and I had contacts for the eye distortion. I was given a yellow an orange inhaler for my pneumonia, and a little machine I was supposed to breathe into for the next three months. Well, it was either that or this big shot. I hate shots. I had to take five potions on the spot to heal my internal damage and I had to take two more daily until it ran out for pain and depression. Was I fucked up, or what?

I was fast asleep when Hermione came in, but I wasn't in too deep of a sleep since people kept running in o make sure I was alive. I awoke when I felt a hand on my cheek and I opened my grey eyes to see Hermione's brown ones. "Hey, you ready to go home?" she asked softly. I nodded, to groggy to say anything. She hugged me, it didn't hurt or anything, it just felt nice. "I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I would've done…" I bought my normal hand up and rested it on her face. I kissed her other cheek and found out she was crying.

"Let's go, Hermione. We should go to bed." She nodded and stopped hugging me. She helped me get out of the bed and put all of my medicine in her bag. I held her hand and she smiled. It was hard to think that just this morning I had been in some building, left to die. And if it wasn't for the determination of this girl beside me, I'd be dead or very close to it. This girl, who so many years ago, was my mortal enemy, and now, she cared if I lived or died? The world sure was different; everything had changed. But it was just the beginning.

Once we were out of the Hospital, Hermione helped me walk down a short path that had a small bridge over a brook that flowed quietly through the peaceful forest. Hermione's house was big. Well, it was too big for only one person to be living in it. It was two stories, with a perfectly furnished basement and a patio. There was a private beach behind her house that was a part of the Golden Lake.

When I first walked into the house, we were inside the living room. There was a large muggle gadget called a belly tube and large, brown, suede couch and arm chair set. A bamboo tea table stood in front of the couch, it was smooth and shiny. Off of the living room, there was a kitchen with a bamboo counter, cabinets and stools and a glass water faucet over the sink. Through another doorway I could see a shiny red tinted table with comfortable looking chairs; the dining room. Back in the kitchen, if you face away from the refrigerator there were stairs to the right and two doors to the left. The middle door was the stairs to the basement and the far left door led to a bathroom. The sink in the bathroom was custom made with tan marble formed to make a bowl. It looked like a bowl to cook in that just sat on the counter, but there was a hole in the middle to drain water, and a tiny, half- tube the water came out of. The shower was glass and crystal clear, and the Jacuzzi bathtub was the same, tan marble as the sink.

Upstairs were two doors across from each other. One was the guest bed room; one was the master bed room. Hermione and I stood in the hallway to the rooms just looking at each other. "You should get the master bed room. It has a bigger bed, and you're taller." She insisted, heading for the door behind me. "Well, it's your house. I'll be fine in a smaller bed." I said, blocking her from getting in the guest room. "You need to be comfortable, Draco." I sighed. "I'll be fine, Hermione." We fought like that for maybe twenty minutes. It was getting old. "We should just sleep together, then." I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Malfoy." I smiled. "I'll count on it, Granger." She glared at me. I love it when she glares. "You are so full of it." "I know, aren't I?" "Goodnight." She said, pushing me towards her room. "Night." I said quietly.

I noticed her hands were on my chest, and she noticed to. She was about to pull them away when I took her hands and held them around my neck. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. I tugged on her upper lip and she giggled. I smiled and started kissing her neck. I sucked on her collar bone, leaving a hickey, and then started kissing her mouth again. We both started moving towards her room, and my hands fell from her hands to her stomach. I started moving them up to her rib cage, and she pulled away. She dropped a hand, and bought the other to my cheek. "Good night, Draco." She said turning around and walking to the guest room. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled. "You want it just as bad as I do." I turned around and walked through the door to my room, not bothering to take off my clothes, or to close the door before I plopped on the bed and fell asleep.

Reviews! 33 


	6. Dreams

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Six: Dreams**

_Hermione's point of view. (I guess you could skip this chapter if you really wanted to. It's really irrelevant and everything. And really terrible.)_

Okay, so sometimes I have really random dreams. I can be the happiest person one day, an do all the nicest things and all that, and still have nightmares. Or, I'll be bitchy and have the worst day, but I'll have to greatest dream. Well that night in the Guest Room… my new room, I probably had the happiest dream ever. I must have been really upset.

Well, of course, at first my dreams were all black. Seeing as I wasn't asleep yet. I actually considered going in the room with Draco, just to make sure he was alright. But I didn't. I'm too chicken. Speaking of chickens, lets get back to the dream. So, I was in this big house type thing, and there were chickens running around. Like, pink and purple chickens doing ballet. I guess I was in their room, because they all hopped on these big beds and did pirouettes before the fell asleep.

So after I left the chicken room, I was in a room with people who seemed normal, but their for arms and calves were paper thin. These people all threw flowers at me and I bowed. Weird. Then at the endo of the room, this guy gave me a big diamond about the size of a large Chihuahua. He told me to trade it in, and I'd get about fifty-six billion of of it. After I left there, I was in this room and it was like, the last door. But there was a door on the floor. But in that room, there were big, steel shelves that I opened and found this tiny little package that said- _Cat raising Kit._ Well, the little kit had a newspaper in it, so I sread the newspapre out on the floor. I looked in the other plastics bags in the kit and saw five kittens, maybe the size of a newborn mouse.

So I put kittens on the paper and they were all running around on it, so I took out more supplies. There was a bag full of shreded green stuff, and another with tiny green balls. The shreded green stuff was food, and the green balls were to malke them bigger. I poured all the green things onto the newspaper and left. I fell through the hole, but someone caught me. It was him. I mean, who else would it be? He took me throuh this door and were were on the beach behind my/our house. He was perfectly healed in my dream. He didn't have any casts, or bruises or anything.

The next thing I knew, we were both in bathing suits and were rolling around in the sand. Kissing, mostly. Now that I think about it, this was what made my dream happy. Because it was the most realistic part, and it could actually happen. But it wouldn't. My imagination is mental. But then that makes me mental. Nevermind.

You don't have to review this one, I don't think its good, and its really short. I made it because i was bored and wanted it to be Draco's pov again. D 


	7. Morning

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**A/N: Okay, i am soooo sorry! I put up the wrong chapter 7- XD. Okay, so yeah. This is the real one. just so you know.**

**Chapter Seven: Morning**

_Draco's point of view._

I can't believe she woke me up. I couldn't believe it. I mean, she actually shook me awake and made me take that nasty ass medicine. That stupid muggle inhaler is so confusing; it took me about an hour to take the damn thing since she wouldn't talk to me. Hermione sat at the foot of my bed after I took all the medicine and just sat, trying not to look at me. "You going to be quiet forever?" I asked, groaning as I moved around in the bed. She shrugged but I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. "You're so damn stubborn. Next time, I'm not kissing you. You close up like a clam." Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. She turned to walk out the door and I decided to take desperate measures. "Aw, shit. My ribs." I rolled up in a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard silence; that meant she'd quit walking. Good. "Bloody hell, my hearts jumping out of my skin." I heard footsteps again and I about thought she was leaving when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Stuff it, ferret boy." Damn, she wanted to play it like that, eh? I opened my eyes and smiled. "You catch on fast, bookworm. Now go make me some breakfast." "Make your own bloody breakfast. If you're so tough." "Go make me my breakfast, woman!" "You are so aggravating. Go your grumpy ass back to sleep." "I can't." I rubbed my side; now it really did hurt. Fucking karma. Hermione glared at me sighed. "I'm seriously considering leaving you up here to die." I smirked and rubbed at one of the cuts on my arm. "You wouldn't do that." Her mouth dropped open and I smiled; she hated people telling her what she would or would not do. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, unconsciously drawing circles on my arm. I thought about pointing it out, but she probably would have hit me.

"You'd miss me too much." I said, catching her eye when she looked up at me. I felt it coming, and so did she; that's why she left. "I'm going to go. Come down if you're hungry. Call if you need help." "Can't I come now?" "No." "Why?" she wouldn't look at me again. I'm just that irresistible. "You'd bother me. Just come down later." "Bring me my guitar." "Don't have it." Aw hell naw. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT?!" "DON'T YOU SCREAM AT ME YOU SHORT-TEMPPERED, SEVERLY INJURED BANSHEE!" "Kiss me." "No! Ugh, you are so bi-polar." I smiled and lay back in the bed. I've managed to make you hate me in a matter of minutes. I am very satisfied. Now kiss me." Shove it, Malfoy." "Back on last name basis, are we?" She stormed out of the room and stomped down the stairs.

He makes me so angry! I must've had a soft spot for him if I hadn't killed him yet. After the night before, I'd been getting annoyed by him easier. I don't know why, but I was. When I was walking heavy-footedly down the stairs, I about went back up the stairs and apologized to him. I must have been losing it, actually thinking about being relatively civil to him after our last encounter. The squeaky chipmunk voice in the back of my head kept telling me that I should have just let him keep kissing me like that last night, or that I should've kissed him this morning. It actually had the nerve to say I should be nicer to him! I was nice to him! Well, I did provoke our 'fight' I suppose.. but that's beside the point.

But me being stubborn about not apologizing wasn't the only reason I wouldn't go back up there. The way he looked at me when he said that I'd miss him… I don't know. It was so true that it was almost scary. And then I'd wanted to be closer to him, to make sure he wouldn't go away… I don't know, it was crazy. He even told me to kiss him. But I'd done the right thing, right? We shouldn't begin a more intimate relationship, right? I mean, Dra-… _Malfoy _would probably annoy the crap out of me. And then we'd brake up before he was better, and it would be really awkward for the both of us.

I tried to sway my thoughts from the obnoxious being upstairs and walked into my kitchen. I thought to myself about all the things someone shouldn't eat when they almost died. Nothing they can choke on, nothing spicy, nothing too hard, nothing too unhealthy like cakes and candies, and nothing sharp. I looked into my refrigerator and figured out what that rounded our options down to. Bacon- too fatty. Eggs-good. I took out the eggs and put them out on my counter. I walked back over to the refrigerator and pulled out a jug full of iced tea. I pulled a banana out of a basket and lay all the things I had out. Hm, still needed wheat. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the bread. I pulled out my wand and waved it; toasting the bread and making plates and cups appear. I waved it again and two eggs rose from the carton, one egg cracked on each plate and the shell evaporated into thin air. The egg on the plates cooked to a perfect sunny-side up style and toast dropped onto each plate.

I poured tea into both of the cups and cut up the banana into small pieces. I put half of the banana pieces onto each plate and then put all of the supplies away. I walked into the dining room and put too plates across from each other. Not that I wanted to have to look at him the whole time, but it was just the most normal thing to do. I put the cups down too and then left to go get the drama king. I stood on the bottom step of the stairs and yelled for him. "Food's ready!" "Come get me!" That idiot. "No! Come down here yourself!" "My knee hurts like hell, though!" I sighed, frustrated. "Are you lying, Malfoy?" I heard him whimper, and almost ran up there. Almost. "No! It hurts, help me!" I groaned and walked up the stairs. If his knee didn't really hurt, I was going to make it hurt.

When I walked in the room he was frowning, in a position that looked like he had been trying to get out of bed. "What did you do?" I asked, sitting on the bed. "I tried getting out too fast. I forgot about this." He said, pointing at his knee." I sighed and stood up. "Come on, its going to get cold." I grabbed him on his good arm and tried to help him get up. "Why are you so heavy? You don't have any fat on you." He smiled, ugh, I wanted to slap him. "Thanks. It's all muscle, babe." He flexed with the arm I wasn't holding, and I couldn't help but look. I was a little mad to see that his muscles were just as sexy as he was. It shouldn't be legal for someone to look that good. I looked at him too long. "You should just kiss me, you know you want to." "Shut up or I'm not helping you." "So defensive." I rolled my eyes and tried to help him up again. "Are you even going to try to get up?" "I don't know. It's just so fun to watch you trying to lift me." "Ugh, if I could find a safe place to smack you, I would!" "I think my ass is alright. So is my dick." My mouth fell open and he stuck his tongue out like he was going to French me or something. "I am not talking to you anymore." 'Aw, come on, don't be like that." Oh, I would so be like that.

I tried pulling him up again and this time he got up. He couldn't lean on any of his feet, seeing as one was sprained and the other one had a hurt knee. So he'd have to lean on me. Since I wasn't talking to him, he took advantage of the situation to try and pester me as much as he could. He leaned on me and put his arm around my shoulder. I started walking towards the door, but it was too fast. "I can't walk that fast, damn it! I'm a cripple!" I sighed and started walking slower. When we were on the stairs, he kissed my cheek. I kept looking straight ahead and didn't say anything, but I felt my cheeks burning. He laughed. "You're blushing! That mean's you do like me." I almost said that I didn't, but then he would win. He kissed me again, but this time on my cheek. I was about to push him away when I remembered we were on the stairs. The image of him falling down the stairs and me being the cause of it made my unconsciously hold on tighter to him. He noticed. Gods, he noticed every blasted little thing.

"Yeah, I want you closer too. It's nice we're having thins nice little heart to heart. I still say you should kiss me." Oh no, hurry up, Hermione, only four more steps. "You aren't going to protest? Good." Three more steps. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I didn't know he'd started leaning towards me and I turned my head towards him. Two more steps. I found myself wanting to kiss him. I didn't turn away like I should've. One step. His lips brushed against mine… Done! Like coming out of a trance I turned away and pulled him into the dining room. When I turned away, our lips pressed harder and the way we both reacted, it seemed an awful lot like a short kiss. A microscopic short kiss. But it was a kiss. And as always, he noticed. He almost said something, but I looked at him, tears in my eyes, and this time, his mouth fell open instead of mine. "Shit, I'm sorry, don't cry, please don't cry." He hugged me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I should've just walked away. I'd think about him hugging me a lot. That's one point for sweet Draco. "You alright?" I nodded. Gods, it was hard not to talk to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back; he was so adorable.

We sat across from each other at the table and Draco's eyes lit up. I'd almost forgotten he hadn't eaten in a long time. He sucked up the food like a vacuum, telling me often how good it was, and saying it made him horny. Oh my, this boy had issues. "Hmm, I wonder what you should do about that." I said, taking a sip of my tea. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "You aren't getting any until you're all better. You'd get hurt or something." He started laughing uncontrollably and at first I was confused. But then I got it. "Not that I'd, I mean, ugh, no, not like that, you'd get hurt, not by me, I mean, why would I hurt you, wait, no, that isn't right either…" He waved his hand, still laughing. "No its fine, I get it." I was relieved, but it didn't last long. "I know you still want to do me so bad. That's all you can think about, right?" "Oh yes, Draco. I want you so bad I can barely handle it. Please throw me on the floor and shag my brains out right now." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I would, but like you said, I'd get hurt. You might bite me or something." "Shut up." "Make me." "No!" "Why not?" I shrugged. It surprised me to discover he really wanted to know why. "I mean, I know I'm not the greatest of people in the world, but is that really it? Or are you scared… of me?" I don't like confrontation. I knew I shouldn't have put him across from me.

"Just drop it, Draco." I said, waving my wand over our plates and cups so they would disappear. "You have to have a reason." He looked really upset, and I felt terrible. "It's not you." I said quietly, looking down. Before he could say anything else, I stood up. "I'm going to go." I said, rubbing my shoulder uncomfortably. I chanced a look at him and he was staring at me. I couldn't handle him looking at me like that. I felt my eyes watering up again. I didn't want to cry in front of him. "Then what is it?" I turned away from him and walked towards the door. "It's nothing." I said, looking at him over my shoulder. A tear rolled down my cheek and I saw him start to get up in the corner of my eye. I hurried up and walked out of the room. The last thing I needed was another point to sweet Draco.

Review, lovelies.33


	8. Guitar

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Eight: Afternoon**

_Draco and Hermione's point of view._

Well I tried. I tried and she wouldn't tell me. Why wouldn't she tell me? It must have been about me of else she would've told me. I made her cry again. Wonderful. I was good at doing that; making her cry. I don't know why I had to be such an asshole, I just was. It was in my blood. I watched her practically sprint out of the room. Like she couldn't stand being around me any longer. I wanted to scream at her, but I'd probably screw up something inside me. Once I got out of that damn chair, I left the dining room and started looking for her. She knows she must be special if I got off my crippled ass and went off looking for her. I couldn't find her anywhere. I went up and down all the stairs and searched under all the beds and in the shower and bath tub, and even in the trash can. Where did she go so damn fast?

I finally looked outside and there she was, sitting on the big swinging chair on her porch. I opened her big door and walked out. "Found you." I said, trying to act like I hadn't been worried about her. The only reason I'd looked outside was because I was going to go get the please-men to find her. She didn't look up when I sat next to her. She was staring at the floor, eyes terribly red. Fuck, she was going to make me say sorry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…" She still didn't look at me. "It's alright." "It's my first day here and I've already severely pissed you off multiple times." She shook her head. "No, I'm not pissed off at you. I don't think I really can be anymore." Why wouldn't she look at me? "Oh. Why not?" There I go asking my questions again. "Because…" I raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't tell me. I knew she wouldn't. "Its fine, you don't have to tell me." Although I wouldn't ever admit it even if she Crucio'ed be till my eyes bled, it hurt that she didn't trust me. That she wouldn't tell me stuff. I guess that would be a lot to ask for when just several years ago I was making her life a living hell in the bad type of way, not the fun way.

"I think I…" she started. She was going to tell me? No way. "Um, never mind." I was about to say something, but an over-sized owl came swooping down over our heads and dropped a big package on my lap that could only be… "My guitar!" Hermione seemed happy for the distraction, and started watching the owl fly away. I opened the package and sure enough, it was my shiny black acoustic guitar. I strummed a chord and she turned to look at me. Lucky for me, guys who played the guitar were considered mysterious and sexy which made me even more attractive. I saw her bite her lip and I wondered why. "Want me to play you a song?" Hermione blushed and nodded. I laughed and started thinking of what song to play. _Well, I could play a crazy song and make her mad, or laugh. I could play an annoying song and make her mad. Or I could play… I got it! _I cleared my throat and she rolled her eyes. Here it goes.

_Desperate for a changing, starving for truth._

_I'm closer than where I started. I'm chasing after you._

_I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

I looked at her for a second and her mouth was hanging slightly open. Wow, I guess she took it the right way. Cool.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking. Completely incomplete._

_I'll take your invitation. You take all of me._

_Now, I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

_I'm running and I'll catch you when you go._

_And I don't know what I'm getting into. _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

_There nothing else to lose._

_There's nothing else to find._

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind._

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

_Desperate for a changing, starving for truth._

_I'm closer than where I started. I'm chasing after you._

_I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

_I'm running and I'll catch you when you go._

_And I don't know what I'm getting into. _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

_Just hanging by a moment._

_Hanging by a moment._

_Hanging by a moment._

_Oh, hanging by a moment, here with you._

Damn it. I shouldn't have picked that song. Shit, shit, shit. Shit. Now she was sad. She wasn't crying, but she was sad. "Wasn't too terrible, was it?" She smiled, and I smiled back. Then she blushed. She was so cute. "I loved it." "Good. Do you know how hard it is to play when one of your hands were fractured just last night?" She rolled her eyes and laced her fingers through mine. "Poor Draco." She said, laughing. "Yeah that's right, poor me." I put my guitar down on the paper it came in that was on the floor next to us. "So." She said, biting her lip again. "What you said… was it…" She trailed off, looking over at her neighbors walking out of their house. "True?" I finished. She nodded and I leaned towards her. "You tell me." I pressed my lips onto hers and started to kiss her. She kissed me back to my surprise. I was completely ready for her to push me away.

She touched a hand lightly to my face, and I pulled away. "You let me kiss you." I said, smiling. She rolled her eyes at me and kissed me. We were just getting into a kiss that qualified as 'snogging' when we just had to be interrupted. "Wow, 'Mione. I didn't think you liked him _that_ much." I had a new enemy- the best friend. Hermione pulled away and bushed so deeply, I think the Weasel would have been jealous. "Oh, Riley. Um, hi." I snorted. "Nice use of words, Granger." "_Shut up."_ Riley just stood there smiling and obviously found this as amusing as I did.

I leaned back in the swing and put my hands behing my head, reveling in the cool breeze and the sound of Hermione's nervous chatter. "Look Riley, don't look at me like that, you're reminding me of him." I laughed and she glared at me. "It's fine, 'Mione. I already knew you were smitten with him. I just thought you wouldn't kiss him after that big lecture you gave me about even mentioning him." I raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to smirk. "When was this, Granger?" "A while ago." She said, shooting Riley an evil look. "Always thinking about me, are you? I'm flattered." She ignored me and decided she must think about me if she wouldn't answer.

"I just came by to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight. But it seems you are already occupied." Riley giggled and it sounded an awful lot like Pansy. Jesus. "No, I am not occupied, Riley. I am just taking care of him, he can bear to be without me for a few hours." Riley snorted and I laughed. "Taking care of him in what way, 'Mione?" Ha. I was starting to like that girl. "Not in that way, you nasty perverted-" "Aw, don't be such a prude." I cut in. "You totally set yourself up for that one." She pouted and I felt bad. I wasn't used to being nice and sometimes the evil poured out of me. "Sorry love. Old habit." I leaned over and gave her a kiss. It wouldn't have been short if it wasn't for that damn Riley. "Ew, I feel like I'm watching a mental soap opera." "What the hell is a soap opera? Do bars of soap do around singing like fat men in big viking hats?" They ignored me again. "You sure you can leave him? He seems to really need you." I scoffed and Hermione glared at me. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." "There is no need for you to be talking about your genitals at the moment Mr.- what is your name again?" "Sexy Beast. But honestly, I'll be fine. No getting drunk, no cussing, and absolutly no talking to boys."

Hermione gaped at me and I smiled. "Do you have an objection to one of my rules, Granger?" She rolled her eyes at me. "No. I'd just like to say that you need help." "Thank you." Riley started babbling something about walruses or something and I stood up. "I'm going." I said, bending over and kissing Hermione on the cheek before she could hit me. She just missed me. I have reflexes like a Puma. Meow. "Love you." I sing-songed, wiggling my fingers at her. "Hate you." She grumbled, but when Riley looked away, she blew me a kiss. How sweet. I considered doing sometihng perverted. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't. Aw, fuck it. I licked my hand and then bought it down by my crotch where I made a motion like I was jacking off. Ha. I'm so funny. She glared at me and yelled out, "You are so disgusting!" Riley turned and looked at me, but I was already running my hand through my hair.

Ew. I mean, ew, he didn't have to do that. But, of course, he was Draco. So I guess that excused it. But he is such a pervert! When Riley looked at him, he was just standing there, making himself look even more sexy than usual. A tiny bit too late, he blew me a kiss back and walked back into the house. Riley gave me a funny look and I just shook my head. She walked over and sat next to me on the swinging chair. "So, tell me how this, happened." She said, pointing at the door Draco had just walked though. I opened my mouth to say something, but out the door came Draco, his hair disheveled and making me feel shivers up and down my spine. "Forgot my guitar." He said, smiling at me. We held eye contact for a moment and I blushed. He grabbed his shiny instrument and skipped back in the house. He is so bizzare.

I cleared my throat and Riley was giggling. "Wow. I mean, all he has to do is look at you and you go into a trance. You are so in love with him." I didn't know what I was. I didn't know if it was love, or lust, or sympathy, or what. I just knew that I felt. I just… felt something for him. "I don't know. He's just…" "Okay, we'll make this easier. What do you like about him?" she asked, playing with the ring on her pinky. I sighed and looked towards the door. "Well, his eyes. Definatly. They're just… so blue. I don't kow, smoky and blue and just, like the sky on a day where there are only some misty clouds in the sky. He has the longest eyelashes I've ever seen on a boy. And his hair, gods, I don't even need to say why. And his skin is so soft and milky, and… pale and perfect. His lips, oh his lips. Don't get me started on them. They're so soft, and full and… wonderful. He's the best kisser in the world, I swear and his 

body. I mean, jesus, he must have stole it from a god or something. But it isn't just his appearance, I mean he may seem like the typical, irritatingly egotistical git, but he's much more than that. He's the sweetest person ever. Just… the tiny stuff. Like, wiping my tears away and holding my hand and hugging me, worrying about me in his state… he's so funny and cheers me up. He's usually reserved, but when he isn't you can just see the little boy come out of him and even when he's sad, or upset, he's just so adorable. He's really deep, and has good, unbiased opinion on things, and… I don't know. Have you noticed how good he smells? Like, pumpkin pie. It's unreal." My mind glazed over with images of him, and if he walked out just then, I'm sure I wold have jumped his bones.

Riley was smiling at me and I realized I'd just poured my soul out. With in hearing range of Draco Malfoy. Shit. Oh, no he was rubbing off on me; I never cursed. Almost never. "See, you like him a lot. Hell, after all that you said, I'm starting to like him." I glared at her; I'll admit I was a tiny bit mad she said she kind of liked him. "So, what is your diagnosis, doctor?" I asked, glancing at the door. She rubbed her chin like she was thinking hard, and then smiled. "it is quite obvious: you are falling in love." I rolled my eyes, but I knew she was true. I'd known that for sometime now. "I'll see you later, Riley. We can hang out tomorrow. Try not to get run over." "Don't get pregnant." She said, laughing. "If anything, take it in the ass." "Go away." She got up and left, walking only about forty feet before walking into her house. I sighed, got off the swing, and walked into the house that beheld the object of my affection, and annoyance.


	9. Evening

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Nine: Evening**

_Draco and Hermione's point of view._

I heard the whole thing. I know it's a terrible thing to eavesdrop, but for a moment, I thought she was talking about some other guy. But once I listened closer, I found she was talking about me. It was very beautiful, actually. And it made me horny. Very horny. I smelled myself when she mentioned what I smelled like. It was true. I smelled like a thanksgiving dinner. How, I have no clue. But I did. Once her friend left and she came in, I acted like I had been sleeping. She looked at me and I rubbed my eyes. "Hey." I said, in my best sleepy voice.

"Hey." She said, looking a little out of breath. I rubbed at my lip where there was a bleeding cut I'd spent the last couple of minutes biting into my skin. She noticed it and walked over to me. "What happened?" she asked, moving my hand and running her finger on my bottom lip. "I don't know. I guess I bit it." I saw her biting her lip as she wiped the blood away. "Does it hurt?" "Just a little." She kneeled down, kissed my lip softly and rested a hand on my cheek. "Are you tired? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Hungry for what?" she asked, taking my lip in her mouth hand running the tip of her tongue along it. "You." I said quietly, practically moaning. She sat back on her knees and sighed. "Oh, if I wasn't such a good girl I'd have to take you up on that." She leaned in again, and kissed my cheek. I saw her close her eyes when she inhaled. Wait… isn't pumpkin pie an aphrodesiac? Cool. "How about being a bad girl tonight?" I asked, pulling her on top of me on the couch. I could feel her heart beating through her thin, skin tight spaghetti strap t-shirt. "Why should I?" she asked, trying not to be distracted by me kissing her neck. "Dr-Draco, stop it." She laughed and wriggled around.

I stopped and pulled her tighter against me. I flipped her over so that I was on top of her. "Because you want to." She looked at me and smiled. "I already told you, you get none until you're all better." No fair. "Well, if I'd have just gotten it magically fixed, I'd be perfectly eligible for…" I kissed her neck and she squirmed under me. "A night of fun." She managed to squeeze her hands between us and she pushed my head from her neck. "You are so crazy. Now get off of me."

I shook my head and she pouted. "You have to promise me something first." She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. She does that a lot. "Okay. What is it?" I thought hard. What should I make her do? "Okay, you have to promise that… once you're really in love with me, you have to tell me. And I mean, can't live without me, all you can think about, physically ache when you can't have me, completely, totally smitten with me. In love."

Hermione pulled my head back towards her and started to kiss me. Two times in one day, wow, I was shocked. I was upset when she pulled away. "I'm already mostly there." She whispered, so that I could barely hear her. "One other thing." She raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled. "You have to sleep with me tonight." Her mouth fell open and she started talking like crazy. "No, not like that, silly." She looked confused. "What?" "I mean't, just in the bed. Like actually sleeping." "You're insane." What? Don't trust me?" That got her. She frowned and closed her eyes. "Okay. I promise." I took my hands from around her and ran my good one up and down her side. She shivered and I smiled. "Alright, I'm done." She smiled, but I could see she secretly wanted more. Her and those damn morals.

"Hey Draco?" she asked when I was starting to get up. "Yeah?" She looked me in the eye and blushed. "Will you tell me? I mean, when you fall in love with me." I brushed the hair away from my eyes and gave her a small smile. "Well, I already have." I got off of her and stretched. When I looked over at her, she seemed to be petrified. "I'll make lunch." I said, giving her one last look over before walking into the kitchen.

_____________

Well lunch was pretty quiet. It was dreadfully awkward, and I could barely stand it. Okay, so I was the only one that felt awkward; Draco was chowing down on his food like it was nobody's business. He tried talking to me, but I was so distracted that he finally gave up. I just couldn't believe it. I mean, he said that he is actually in love with me. _Him_ in love with _me._ There were two things wrong with this. One was that I felt really bad. He knew what he wanted, and I admired that in him. But me… I didn't know for sure how I felt for him. I knew I was falling for him, but I didn't know how hard I was falling. Two, he was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't supposed to love me.

I looked at him over my cup. He seemed concerned about something. Me? I tried not to think about it. Instead, I ended up thinking about his hair. And how sexy it looked right then. How I'd wanted to lean across the table and snog him. How his skin was practically yearning for me to touch it. I suddenly felt hot in my tiny shorts and skimpy t-shirt. I wanted them off. In my preoccupation with the temperature, I almost didn't notice Draco lifting up his shirt to scratch an itch on his stomach. Okay, so who really does that? Who actually lifts his shirt practically over his head to scratch an itch on their stomach? Gods, he was so conceited.

After we ate, we sat across from each other on the floor in the living room. "I'm going to take a shower." I said suddenly, tired of just staring at the floor. We'd had a late lunch, anyways and I figured I would just go to sleep after. "Mind if I join you?" "Yes." I looked up at him and he was smiling. "Oh, just give in already, Granger." He said, standing up and stretching his long, lean arms above his head. I stood up, too and frowned at how much shorter I was than him. Like a whole foot. Or two. "Fine, I give up." I said, putting my hand on his and taking a step towards him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "You do?" "Yeah." I breathed, moving his hand so it was touching my bare stomach. I closed my eyes at the feel of his hand on my skin, but shook the feeling off quickly. I moved his hand farther up my torso until it was directly under my bra. "Your choice." I whispered, moving his hand slowly over the cup of my bra.

"Keep going, or stop here?" It was getting hard to keep my voice steady. I had to bite down on my lip hard to keep from moaning. To my relief and chagrin, he dropped his hand. I pulled down my shirt and put my hand on his cheek. "You're a good man, Draco." I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a short kiss. "See you in a bit." I was walking through the door to the bathroom when he stopped me. "What would you have done, if I'd kept going?" I turned and smiled at him. "I'd have been happy either way." He looked a little stunned and just nodded. I walked back into the bathroom, not noticing the door was still partway open when I started changing. All I noticed was that it was a little cold in there. I pulled a face towel from under the sink and stepped into the shower. I took a relatively long shower, indulging in the hot water beating down on my body. I washed and conditioned my hair with my vanilla and cherry set so I'd smell good even in my hair. When I was done, bewitched, warm towels wrapped around my hair and body. I frowned as I remembered I hadn't bought down any clothes, and as I realized just how short the towel on me was. Let's just say I'd be walking up the stairs sideways.

I threw all my old clothes into a hamper and headed outside. That's when I realized the door had been open. I was just preparing to tell Draco off when I saw he was no where to be seen. I walked into the living room and saw him, sitting on the chair that faced towards the door to outside. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He looked a little… dazed? Is that the word for it? He looked a little loopy, like he was in 'Draco's Happy Place'. That's one scary place.

_____________

I'm terrible, I know it. All the girls in the universe go ahead and throw nasty pie at me. Go ahead and do it, just don't tell Hermione. Or should I say, Her-hiney? Well, I didn't mean to be a peeping tom, it just kind of… happened. Well, I saw she left the door open, and I was about to point it out to her when she started pulling her clothes off. Merlin, that girl has a body. My eyes were glued to her. Every fucking inch of her. I mean, god, who knew Hermione Granger had an arse like that. And from the front, there's nothing else to say but, hell yea. (Drools) It took all of my will power to keep from running in there and fucking her on the cold bathroom floor. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down, but when I opened my eyes, she was in the shower. Oh my. I wanted to scream at her to stop moving like that, or I'd have a conniption. I worship whoever invented see through showers. Bless them, bless them, bless them. When she was washing her hair, and she lifted her arms up, I about lost it. I had to pull off my shirt it was so hot. I wanted to stop looking, because I knew she'd be pissed if she saw me. When she got out, water dripping from all over her, I started getting tingles that gathered in my crotch.

"Shit." I whispered, since here was Hermione Granger in a skimpy ass towel, walking straight towards me. I don't think I've ever run that fast in my life. I threw my shirt in the closest chair and then practically fell on top of it. I acted like I had been sitting there the whole time, but it was hard. I caught myself thinking about her angel's body and I felt the tingles coming back. It took a lot out of me, but I managed to tame my hard on by thinking of Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe fucking. I think I just threw up. Gross.

I felt her kiss me, and I was still a little… out of it. It took me a couple of minutes to register she was there. Still in a towel. I could totally see her boobs. I swallowed and made myself look at her face. "Hey. Done already?" I was starting to wish I'd kept going. Damn it. "Yeah." She laughed. Jesus, get those things away from my face before I lick one of them. "I'm going upstairs, want to come?" Come and watch you change? In a room? With a bed? With you? Naked? Hell yeah. "Yeah." I said, trying not to sound too ecstatic. I followed her up and for the first half of the steps she was just walking normal. I walked a few steps behind her and got a pretty good show. But damn it, there went my dick again. She started walking sideways then, and I couldn't see shit. When we were at the top, I hurried and got in front of her so I could hug her. Just a hug… that gave me soooo much. She'd hugged me back, a little confused I supposed. Alright, so I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm terrible. I started kissing her and she kissed me back. It was terribly hot in there. She was running her hand up and down my back like she'd just noticed I didn't have a shirt on. She started kissing me harder. It was me who pulled away, I mean, not that I wanted to.

I moved my hands farther down her back, very slowly. She almost didn't notice. Almost. "Draco." she said quietly, laying her head on my shoulder. "You naked under here?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. She nodded and I inhaled deeply through my nose. Merlin, she smelled so good. I started kissing her, my hands resting just above her arse, that sweet, sexy arse of hers. Jesus. I was starting to wonder why we did this in the hallway. Once Hermione was making those noises, I squeezed her arse under the towel. Skin on skin. She moaned and I grinned. I was basically massaging her arse when she finally stopped me. I could tell she didn't want to. "Draco. We should stop." I looked at her and kept massaging her. She bit her lip hard and I smirked. "Stop trying to be so good, Hermione. We aren't in school anymore." She sighed and slipped her hands between us. She put her hands on my chest and I could feel my heart beating in my ears. Shit. I need to stop being so horny all the time. "I'm sorry." I said, dropping my hands. She shook her head and kissed me on the cheek. "Gods, you are so cute." She said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I know."

She rolled her eyes ad pulled me into the big room. "I made a promise, remember?" I smiled and sat on the bed. "Don't look." She said, turning around and pulling the towel off her. Oh dearest Hermione, if only you knew.

Review Pleaseee. 33&& i am ever so sorry that i havent upadated in like, a million eternities, but my computer didn't have internet for the longest time. I might update again in the next week. 


	10. Night

I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

**Chapter Ten: Night**

_Hermione and Draco's point of view._

I have to admit I was a little nervous. I have no idea why, but the thought of me in my too short shorts I always slept in and my tiny shirt that reached above my belly button in the same bed at Draco gave me the tingles. I wouldn't let them be the good kind of tingles, even though I knew they were. I would have felt better if he didn't sleep in only his boxers. Gods. He was lying on the top of my bed, hands behind his head like her was on a cruise or something. I sat cross legged next to him, not really tired anymore. "You look too sexy to be going to sleep." He said calmly, like he was telling me he liked bacon. I wanted to stab him. But like he'd said, I'd miss him too much. "Shut up." I said, running my hand over his stomach. The bruises were already gone. I almost cried to think just yesterday he'd been close to dying. Today seemed so long. So much had happened. In a matter of moments, I became very upset and bothered. I lie down next to him and put my arm over him, cuddling as close to him as I could get. He was warm. So warm. He wrapped an arm around me and I tried not to cry. He was there, and he was alright. He'd be fine.

"You sleepy?" he asked, playing in my hair. "No." I said, I really wanted to go to sleep, but my body still had too much energy. Or was it adrenaline? "Want me to sing to you?" he asked. Yes, that is exactly what I wanted. "I'll probably cry." I said, and he laughed. "Right. You probably would." I thought about today, it was like a couple months of drama packed into 24 hours. "Draco? What are we? Me and you." He thought for a moment. "Friends. With benefits, of course, but that's only because we can't tame our feelings for each other. I mean, if we hold anything in for a couple of minutes, soon it'll just flow out ten fold. Exhibit A: a couple of minutes ago out in the hallway. Exhibit B: the hallway last night. Exhibit C: The ambulance. Well you get the idea. I guess if you wanted to be deeper, you could say we're soul mates; kept apart by the unfair and cruel forces of the world." He was too brilliant.

"Wow, Draco. You are just so… I don't know. You make it so hard to be good." He smiled.

"Then don't be. Come on, we can just fool around, it'll make you sleepy."

I shook my head. "You're crazy."

He gave me a fake frown. You're so mean."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You are so immature."

"So are you."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm tired." I said, yawning.

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, letting go of me and crawling under the covers. I followed him and cuddled close to him again. He pulled my leg over him and pulled my closer. It was like a sex position, only with clothes on. Barely any clothes, might I add.

He ran his hand up and down my leg, me shivering whenever his hand was on my thigh. After a while he noticed and started rubbing my thigh all the way under my shorts, and then going back down. I have to admit I was getting… well, you know. _Aroused._ Okay, yes, I said it, and I wanted him. Bad. I was biting my lip so much that day, I almost dug a hole straight through it. Involuntarily, after a while of him doing that, I'd grind myself onto him and take a deep intake of air when he did it. When I started breathing like I'd just been running a marathon, I ended up moaning. I couldn't handle it; I wanted him to touch more of me. "Draco." I moaned, digging my nails into his back. "Mmhmm?" he asked, still rubbing my leg. I was about to say something when he pushed his long fingers under my underwear.

"St-st-sto- oh gods, do it again." Draco smiled and pat my leg.

"Go to sleep." Okay, so he got to me. He _really_ got to me. It was embarrasing.

"I'm not sleepy." I said stubbornly, but I yawned and gave myself up. He laughed and took my leg off of him.

"Yeah you are." He kissed me on the cheek and I gave him a dirty look. He laughed at me. "Why do you look so upset?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again.

"I hate you." I said, flicking his side. "I hate you and your sexy body, and sexy eyes, and sexy hair, and sexy everything. I hate you."

"Kiss me." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I knew we should stop, he knew it too. But it was so hard. Like he said, if we hold things in too long, they pour out even stronger than before. Well, what were we supposed to do about it? We weren't together-I didn't even know if we could be- but we had something. I don't really know how to explain it, its just a feeling a get when he's around. I used to wonder if he felt it too.

I was still a little riled up from earlier, and I guess Draco was getting heated up too because he pulled away from me and turned to face the other way. "Night." He mumbled, hiding his head under a pilow. "Night." I said, touching his back, but then quickly pulling my had away. I moved about a foot away from him and rolled up into a ball. Was he mad at me? I felt myself tears falling down my face and I cursed myself for crying. He heard me sniffing and he turned back around. He sighed and pulled me back towards him.

"Come here." I let him pull me, still in a little ball, and wiped my eyes. I nuzzled closer to his chest and he kissed my forehead. "You're so emotional. Go to sleep."

"I am not emotional, I am tired. I can't believe you called me emotional, you are the one who has a freaking double personality. I shoud kick you out right now, do you know what –yawn-." Draco stared at me when I was yawning, and then closed his eyes tight. "Night again." He mumbled. "Night." I said before closing my eyes and finally falling asleep.

Reviewww. 


End file.
